


My Light

by Thalatte



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalatte/pseuds/Thalatte
Summary: Spoilers for 104 (though not much context is given). Percy has no need for gods.





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 104 lends itself to some beautiful ideas.

Percy was always pointedly absent during ceremonies held in the name of a god. He would arrive early, lending his assistance to whoever was speaking on that particular day, organizing whatever may have been needed at the time, even ushering in attendees to the places of worship. But when the words flowed, when lyrical speech began weaving through the air and into people, he was gone. Fled and locked up in his workshop, tending to the tools and trinkets of his own make, or sequestered in his office, filling inane paperwork and seeing to the running of Whitestone. 

The night though, the night was his to give away.

The sun would fall, candles and Light cantrips twinkling across the city and buildings and into the large house Vex’ahlia refused to leave, even if she was owed a castle. A trail of bright pinpoints that led to Percy and where he knelt where she expected him. His face between her thighs, the Grand Mistress grasping his hair as he spoke words into her skin she couldn’t hear. His tongue tasting her, an ambrosia blooming in his mouth that he hungered for during the day.

Vex’ahlia would pull him to her face eventually, gifting soft kisses across his slick wet lips. The two shared endearments, words they said in front of others, and ones reserved only in private. Percy refused to call her a goddess. He felt the word barely fitting to her. Vex’ahlia _surpassed it_. She was his judgement, his wife, the protector of his home, his sun and stars. She was so much more, as she permitted him to slide inside her. And _oh_ , when he was inside her.

A soft glow drifted off Vex’ahlia’s skin when he was in worship. As he drifted into the pattern, moving in and out, he watched as the light came from under her fingernails, between her eyelashes, in her dark hair tresses, around his cock nestled in her. The light would grow in strength until it flared and Percy was enveloped in warmth and could feel every breath and muscle twitch from her. A mild vibration in the air as dust motes drifted through the light pulsing off the woman below him. Nothing spoken, but a strong need and want in the air. 

As every time before, the light would fade from Vex’ahlia’s skin. Until it vanished, Percy was hers. He was forever hers, bathing in her light. His mouth and hands never ceasing unless she stilled them with her own, or until sleep took them.


End file.
